Wolf Pack Next Generation
by Elsewhere723
Summary: "In a way the world of werewolves brought all of us together. We are family and that's what matters,"-Samantha Leah Uley
1. Charectors

**Sam and Emily Uley: **_Nathan Matthew Uley 19___Samantha Leah Uley 17  _Kaitlynn Elizabeth Uley 14_ _Gracelynn Morgan Uley 7_

**Paul and Rachel Johnson:** _Sarah Niomi Johnson 19_ Kodi Scott Johnson 18 _Madeline Karah Johnson 16_

**Jared and Kim Walker:**_ Chandler Johnathan Walker 18 _Aston Dillion Walker 16 _Brett Drew Walker 14 _Garrett Simon Walker 10

**Jacob and Renesmee Black:** _Courtney Shania Black 22_ Rosa Kayla Black 20  _Owen Charlie Black 17 _Logan Billy Black 17 _Cayden David Black 16 _ Harper Dakota Black 14

**Quil and Claire Ateara: **_Nicholas Benjamin Ateara 18 _Alison Faith Ateara 15 _Jessica Hope Ateara 15_

**Leah and Blake Thompson:** _Charlotte Thomson 6_ Ella Michelle Thompson 3

**Seth and Jackie Clearwater: **_Landon Jacob Clearwater 18_ Gavin Alexander Clearwater 16 _Savvanah Isabelle Clearwater 14_

**Brady and Angela Collins**: _Max Zachary Collins 17_ Alexandria Marie Collins 15


	2. Prolouge

Ashton Dillion Walker P.O.V  
For as long as I can remember LA Push,Washington had always been a slightly woerd yet interesting place. Of course with werewolves and vampires why wouldn't it be? Yea, werewolves wxist. They exist to protect the reservation from bad vampires.

I still remember the story my da d always tells me about the werewolve every night. About people who grew up to be Quileute werewolves and fight off vampires. When the spirits thought they were ready the eventually found their imprints, or soul mates. Then they settled down, had kids, and got ready for their kids to become the next generation of Quileute werewolves.

Many Quileutes jusrt rid the legends off as fairytales or fables. But the children of the werewolves knew better. You see, the first werewolves and their imprints made sure made sure when they thought each of their children were old enough the would learn the truth about werewolves and all the secrets they entailed.

So here the stories begin because this is about all of us. This is our story about romance, imprinting, friendship, drama, and all the craziness of the mythical worldd.


	3. Welcome Home

Samantha Uley could think of at least a million other things that she would rather be doing then waiting for her family in the Seattle airport. Pulling all of her out hair out had even crossed her mind a couple of times. A thousand thoughts went through her head when she spotted most of her family, except her brother, walking through the airport. She felt jealous over how easy they had it, she was sad that she would have to leave a few short days after Christmas, but overall she felt happy to have some sense of home that she hadn't had in the last few months.

"Sammy!" Samantha heard the voice of her 7 year old sister, Gracie, yell. Sammy and the other members of the Uley family, looked embarrassed as most people in the airport turned and stared for a few seconds. Soon Sammie felt her little sister's arms wrap around her waist for a hug. She subconsciously flinched at the impact._ It's just Gracie, It's just Gracie, It's just Gracie. _

Sammy had to keep reminding herself of that fact. Her family didn't notice her hesitation, and just laughed at the youngest daughter. It was time for Sammy to put on the ultimate disguise.

"Mom! Dad!" Sammy said forcing a smile and trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Were so glad your home, everybody is waiting for you at home, "her mother said, launching into what's been going on since she left La Push. I seemed to be the only one confused when Kaitlynn kept her head down whenever her mom brought Collin into the conversation. The others just laughed awkwardly and her mom stopped her talking.

"So, how's Eric?" Sammy asked Kaitlynn about her recent boyfriend. There was a slight hesitation before she answered.

"He's fine." Kaitlynn said shortly. This was weird, because the last time Sammy had visited. Eric was all she could talk about. Sammy noticed her parents exchange secretive glances. Even Gracie was noticing how awkward it was becoming.

"Okay then…" the conversation managed to take an awkward turn. Samantha Uley placed her bags in the cab of her dad's truck and slid in beside her sisters. She placed her forehead against the cold glass as her dad took off down the road. The ride to La Push was filled with talk about Kaitlynn's dancing, Gracie's gymnastics, who phased, and who imprinted.

She saw a sign in the distance. As she got closer she was able to make out the words. 'Welcome to La Push' the sign read. 'More like welcome to hell' she thought to herself. By the time Sammie had made her way up the front steps of her childhood home, she could already smell her mother's cooking.

"It's good to be home." She whispered to herself. Even if she wasn't sure if it was the truth.


End file.
